Voltas e reviravoltas
by PseudoL
Summary: Após uma noite atorbulada, Zoro quer repetir a experiência Disclaimer: One piece nao me pertence pois se tal acontecesse o Lucci também fazia parte da tripulação juntamente com a Kalifa
1. Chapter 1

Sanji estava consciente dos seus actos na noite passada, ele e Zoro, aquele kuso-marimo que para sua infelicidade também fazia parte da tripulação do chapeu de palha, tinham tido relações sexuais.

Mas não porque nutriam algum sentimento, fora disso, cruzes, mas devido a uma noite de festa levada ao limite, teria de ser pois que outra coisa poderia explicar os factos?

O cozinheiro olhou para o lado, Zoro dormia profundamente no meio do chão, como seria de esperar dele. Aquele seu roncar monótono e perfeitamente audível, sobrepunha - se sobre o doce bater das ondas a bater na madeira. Levantou - se lentamente pois o seu corpo estava todo dorido e movia - se com bastante dificuldade, maldito monte de algas ambulante poderia ter sido mais gentil. Olhava agora em redor, o quarto estava uma plena confusão, as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas, as fotografias emolduradas haviam caído da prateleira, o que acabou por dificultar a demanda do cozinheiro em busca da sua roupa. Encontradas as suas peças de roupa perdidas, começou por vesti - las, ao apertar a sua camisa de seda azul, comprada ainda trabalhava ele no restaurante flutuante Baratie, sequências de imagens mentais surgiam na mente dele. Nada de muito agradável para a sua vista e para os seus ouvidos devido ao facto das imagens virem acompanhadas dos respectivos sons.

Tinha marcas no pescoço e por todo o abdómen, que lhe iriam dar um trabalho imenso a esconder do resto da tripulação.

Sanji tinha de sair do quarto do espadachim, rapidamente e sem ser visto, se havia coisa que dispensava eram questionários, acerca do porquê de lá se encontrar. Aproximou - se da porta e no preciso momento em que iria abrir a porta, ouve um estrondo, e sente um enorme arrepio na espinha. "Seria Nami? Robin? Algum dos outros tripulantes?" Apenas desejava que não fosse nada demais, alguma gaivota com um sentido de orientação parecido com o do espadachim, e que tivesse ido contra o barco. Olhou para trás, afinal havia sido culpa de Zoro, que acordara e o estrondo fora provocado por uma cadeira que ele fizera cair. "Maldito Marimo, prega - me cada susto".

O espadachim levantou - se, e estava nu, sem uma única peça de roupa a cobrir aquele corpo, firmemente esculturado em horas de treino intensivo, evitando assim umas das coisas que evitava ver uma segunda vez na sua vida. O espadachim aproximou - se lentamente do cozinheiro e agarrou bruscamente o pescoço deste, fazendo o respirar com enorme dificuldade. Debatia - se furiosamente mas em vão, por isso apontou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda para baixo e disse dificilmente:

-Faz um favor há humanidade e veste alguma coisa?

-Ontem não te ouvi queixar. - Zoro aproximou - se ainda mais do cozinheiro até o seu corpo roçar no deste e sentir o seu lento respirar.

- Mais uma sobre esse assunto e considera - te um homem morto. Percebeste, marimo?

Zoro acenou positivamente. Sanji abriu a porta e espreitou, o corredor estava vazio como um deserto nem alma viva pairava, o que significava que estariam todos a dormir, o que não seria de admirar pois o pequeno - almoço apenas seria servido dali a uma hora. Saiu do quarto, a atmosfera no barco era serena, podendo voltar a ouvir - se o doce bater das ondas. A forte e adocicada maresia invadia - lhe o nariz, superando o cheiro a tabaco que governava nas suas roupas.

Entrou na cozinha, o chão estava imaculadamente limpo, tal como o havia deixado no dia anterior, o que fazia o sol matinal, reflectir os raios e dar um ambiente paradisíaco ao lugar. A mesa tinha manchas de rum e sake, prova dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Dirigiu - se à banca e pegou num bocado de pão e começou a parti - lo. Tentava acima de todo afastar os pensamentos de Zoro, e do que se tinha passado na noite anterior, mas a presença deste dificultava - lhe as coisas. Havia - se sentado no canto da mesa pegado numa maçã e começado a comer calmamente. Sanji sentia que os olhos do outro estavam cravados nas suas costas mas enganava - se pois:

-Oi kuso Cook, tens as calças sujas e penso que seja com algo que me pertença.


	2. Chapter 2

Aí Sanji perdeu a calma com que estava a lidar com a situação e parou o que estava a fazer, abriu a gaveta e pegando numa outra faca, dirigiu - se ao espadachim, paralisado pelo espanto. Este nem imaginava que o loiro manejasse tão bem duas facas simultaneamente, na realidade fazia - o tão bem como ele mesmo com as suas três espadas. Depressa o cozinheiro o encostou à parede, e colocou uma delas junto ao pescoço do de cabelo verde ameaçando corta - lo. Zoro ainda murmurou algo, que se tornou inaudível devido ao forte bater da porta que se fez ouvir. Era Nami, a navegadora, que acabara de entrar. Esta ainda se encontrava de camisa de dormir, com um padrão de tangerinas, como seria de esperar dela. O seu cabelo ruivo, cortado um pouco acima dos ombros, estava completamente despenteado, e os olhos apresentavam umas olheiras divinais. Chegou perto dos dois rapazes e deu um forte soco a cada para os separar.

- Vocês fazem o favor de se dar bem? Não é assim tão difícil!

- Claro Nami - swan! - Disse o loiro afastando - se lentamente de Zoro e dirigindo - se ao balcão para acabar de cozinhar

O espadachim sentou - se e a ruiva ao seu lado, trocando murmúrios, o que deixava o cozinheiro bastante nervoso. Pensava na possibilidade do outro ter contado o seu pequeno segredo a Nami, e conhecendo - o como conhecia sabia que ele era bem capaz de tal acto, só para o humilhar. As suas mãos tremiam, não conseguindo sequer segurar na faca para cortar o pão.

Os dois trocavam agora pequenas risadas o que fez a suspeito do loiro aumentar. Zoro então olhou para o cozinheiro e vendo a reacção deste, não pôde deixar de evitar um pequeno sorriso.

-Ero cook, anda lá fora, que precisamos de falar. - Disse enquanto o arrastava para o convés. Lentamente aproximou os lábios da orelha do loiro e sussurrou - Porque tremes, ero cook, tens medo que a Nami descubra o teu pequeno deslize?

Dito isto lambeu - lhe a orelha eroticamente, deixando - o pretificado por instantes. O espadachim apenas fazia aquilo para o irritar, e sendo a única pessoa que realmente o conseguia, isso dava - lhe um prazer imenso. De um momento para o outro, a calma deixou de residir no barco pois os dois rivais, haviam começado à luta

Da cozinha a navegadora apenas conseguia ver os rápidos movimentos das katanas de Zoro e das pernas do loiro. Subitamente o capitão do navio, Luffy, aparece para tomar o pequeno almoço e como nenhum dos dois reparou nele, acaboupor levar um pontapé de Sanji, caindo no chão. Nami saiu furiosa da cozinha e separou-os violentamente como era habitual.

- Estou completamente farta das vossas brigas inuteis por isso enquanto não se derem como pessoas civilizadas vão andar presos um ao outro, entenderam.- Zoro dito isto sorria como se tivesse recebido uma garrafa de sakê, Luffy acenava afirmativamente e Sanji…

- Mas Nami-swan,… eu…ele…

Em nada agradáva ao cozinheiro, estar preso aquele marmimo inutil, mas a navegadora estava decididae já havia ido à arrecadação buscar um pedaço de corda, comprado em Arabasta.

Era uma espécie única de corda que apenas poderia ser com trabalho de equipa e era impossivel corta-la.

Atou o pulso esquero de Sanji ao direito de Zoro. Sanji desejava que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, pois não queria viver tão perto de Zoro. Viu-se obrigado a arrastar aquele parasita maritimo de novo para o interior da cozinha. Ainda que tentaram os dois entrar ao mesmo tempo, mas o loiro acabou por ceder de forma a evitar mais conflitos.

Foi acabar de preparar o pequeno almoço e surpreendentemente recebeu a ajuda do espadachim, eu havia percebido que se não os podia vencer que se junta-se a eles, e decidido tornar-se util, isto na opinião do loiro.

Serviram o pequeno almoço, e nisto entraram na cozinha Chopper, Robin e Ussop eu também se sentaram. Os dois rivais andavam agora ás cotoveladas, pois verdade seja dita, comer com o pulso atado ao de outra pessoa não é tarefa fácil. A navegadora lançava-lhes um olhar gélido e repreensivo, pois gostava de ter o máximo de paz possivel durante a refeição e já lhe chegava luffy para a interromper.

- Hoje o pequeno almoço está optimo, cook-san

- Obrigada- respondeu Zoro para irritar o cozinheiro

-Marimo, ela não falou para ti, que eu saiba o único cozinheiro aqui sou eu.

- Penso que queiras dizer que o único maniaco por saias neste barco é tu

-O quê? Olha repete lá isso seu kuso-marimo

- Parem imediatamente!! Estou farta, se vocês quiserem discutir vão lá para fora- Gritou Nami

- Com todu o gosto- disso Zoro sorrindo maliciosamente


	3. Chapter 3

Segurou o braço do cozinheiro e arrastou-o até ao seu quarto, apesar deste até os calcanhares ter enterrado no chão. Recusava-se a entrar naquele lugar, trazia-lhe tudo menos boas recordações, as paredes pareciam ecoar os ruidos da noite anterior, os gemidos, o forte som do bater dos corpos, o respirar ofegante dos dois. O espadachim aproximava-se do loiro que recuava lentamente, pé ante pé até ser encostado à parede. Sentia agora, as mão do outro a passar-lhe por entre o abdomen e a camisa, como uma segunda pele, humida, que passava lentamente pelo seu corpo como se o quisesse conhecer. Sanji acabou por chuta-lo para o outro lado do quarto, contra a mesa, mas visto estarem presos um ao outro acabou por voar atrás, não havendo escapadela possivel ao assédio do espadachim. Este pegou no outro e atirou-o violentamente para a sua cama. No seu olhar faminto ardiam chamas alimentadas pelo sentimento de lúxuria que invadia o seu corpo bem esculturado.

Desapertou a gravata ao cozinheiro e lentamente desabotoou a camisa deste deixando à vista aquele corpo magro, pálido. Sanji deixara de ter o aspecto de pinga amor, passando ao olhar de zoro a ser como uma frágil boneca. À medida que o fazia passava os seus lábios pela pele macia do loiro, subindo até aos seus lábios finos e de sabor intenso a tabaco misturado com o exótico sabor a marisco. Começou por beija-lo levemente, mas não queria ficar por ali.  
Sanji fechara os olhos não queria acreditar que aquilo se estava a repetir, não com AQUELE homem. Sentia as suas calças também a ser desapertadas, mas agora apressadamente, a sua pele estava humedecida pela saliva do espadachim, tentava afastar-se inutilmente, pois a força exercida pelo outro superava a sua. Nada podia o cozinheiro fazer para evita-lo, não tinha força o suficiente para o parar e não podia separar-se dele pois estavam presos pela corda, mas mesmo assim não se podia deixar-se rebaixar-se daquela maneira, sentir-se submetido às vontades de Zoro. Agarrou os braços dele, e beijou-o, queria impor-se ao outro, mostrar que não era mais uma das pessoas que o temia. O espadachim desceu a sua boca até ao membro de do loiro, abocanhando-o, fazendo-o gemer de prazer, a língua de Zoro fazia movimentos que não era suposto uma pessoa fazer. Sanji evitava olhar para a cara do espadachim, mordia os lábios. Zoro já se tinha fartado daquilo e fitou o loiro, que viu no canto boca do espadachim, escorrer do seu próprio semen, e isso deixava o enojado consigo mesmo, como podia ele ficar naquele estado com o toque de um homem. O de cabelo verde tentou beijar o cozinheiro, mas este afastava a cara. Zoro afastou as pernas ao outro, e vagarosamente introduziu o seu dedo médio no cozinheiro, que gemia de dores.  
- Está calado, Ero Cook!!  
- Como é que queres que eu reaja!! Estou a ser violado por um parasita marítimo!  
- Eu estou só a fazer doce doce amor contigo!

Os gemidos de Sanji enchiam o quarto por completo, os dedos de Zoro penetravam mais fundo fazendo-o soltar uma berro. O cozinheiro continuava a implorar para que o outro parasse, mas era completamente ignorado, o espadachim apenas se importava por satisfazer o seu desejo. Retirou os dedos do interiror do loiro, e tentava agora fazer o máximo para desatar a corda, e ter uma maior liberdade de movimentos, o cozinheiro ajudou-o na expectativa de assim se puder libertar, mas enganara-se, o de cabelo verde segurava-o agora com mais força, deitara-o na sua cama e penetrara-o. O loiro não sabia como reagir aquele sentimento de dor extrema, sentia como se tivesse sido rasgado em dois, mas simultaneamente um fogo de prazer ardia em si, como se estivesse perto do sol. Tudo isso o fazia sentir estranho, com repulsa de si mesmo, não poderia estar a sentir prazer com Zoro, poderia ser com outra pessoa mas não aquela. Como poderia olhar para a cara dele depois disto. Zoro segurava firmemente nas ancas do loiro, que espetara as unhas nas costas do espadachim. Começou por investir devagar, indo acelerando lentamente à medida que ambos os corpos se habituavam . A lingua do espadachim, passava pelo pescoço do cozinheiro, que gemia de prazer.  
- Sê gentil, não quero mais nenhuma marca!!  
- Vou ver o que se pode fazer mas não prometo nada. Eu não tenho culpa de seres tão apertado.  
- Está mas é calado, não te pedi a opinião!!

Zoro ia mordendo o pescoço do loiro passando depois a língua pelas orelhas. Sanji murmurava entre gemidos algo, mas Zoro parecia estar surdo. No quarto ouviam-se berros e risadas provenientes de lá de cima, Luffy e Ussop pelos vistos já tinham feito das suas, ou provavelmente estariam à procura do cozinheiro para preparar o almoço, mas azar o deles pois o espadachim o havia levado para uma sessão de "tortura a dois". O espadachim passava as mão pela face do loiro, ao aproximar-se da sua franja tentou afasta-la e desvendar algo que o intrigava à bastante, como seria o outro olho de Sanji? Mas este agarrou-lhe o braço. Não queria que ninguém visse o seu outro olho, mantendo assim o mistério.  
Nami passava pelo corredor ia para seu quarto continuar o desenho do seu mapa, quando ouve gemidos continuamente. De onde provinha aquele sou tão pouco habitual naquele navio, (com a excepção da noite passada e que não a deixara dormir)? Encostou o ouvido à parede, e algum tempo depois descobriu que provinham do quarto de Zoro. Estaria ele a torturar Sanji, que deveria estar sofrer horrivelmente para soltar dão efeminizados gemidos? Ou então,…Nãa, não podia ser isso, não naquele barco, e não com aqueles dois! Ainda se tivesse lá Ace, o irmão mais velho de Luffy, poderia supor, mas não. Tentou abrir a porta mas estava trancada. "Estranho" pensou Nami "Ele não costuma trancar o quarto"  
A reacção dentro do quarto foi catastrófica, Zoro e Sanji caíram da cama abaixo, e o espadachim tapou a boca do loiro. Esperaram os dois que ela saísse de perto da porta, como duas crianças com medo, Sanji receava que Nami entrasse e descobrisse o que se estava a passar.  
- Sanji-kun, estás aí? - a navegadora não obteve nenhuma resposta- Sanji!!  
- Responde-lhe senão ela suspeita, Sanji. - sussurrou Zoro ao ouvido do loiro  
- S…sim, Nami Swaaan,…- disse ainda espantado pelo facto do espadachim o ter chamado pelo nome  
- Está tudo bem ai?  
- Sim, Nami, está tudo óptimo. - Disse Zoro  
- Será que ela foi embora? - sussurrou sanji


	4. Chapter 4

Nami de fora do quarto, sentia-se enojada e constrangida com o que se passava naquele quarto, foi para o seu quarto e fechou-o, para desenhar os seus mapas em paz total, mas não conseguia, devido a todas cenas a que havia assistido no quarto, seria ela, aos olhos de Sanji apenas um disfarce, de forma a evitar comentários desagradáveis. Sentia-se um objecto por ter sido usada pelo cozinheiro. Estaria Robin a ser usada da mesma forma? Talvez toda aquela cena explica-se o porquê, dele nunca ter uma namorada. Deu consigo a desenhar ambos os seus colegas nos mesmos actos que havia visto, apressou-se a amarrotar o papel e a pô-lo no caixote perto da sua secretária. Desde quando tinha-se tornado tão depravada?

Já recompostos, Sanji decidira tomar a direcção do assunto, atando as mãos de Zoro à cama e vendando-lhe os olhos, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido "Zoro-san espera só um bocado" O espadachim fez uma expressão de desagrado, em nada lhe agradava estar sozinho no quarto, nu e de olhos vendados. Sanji vestiu-se e foi até à cozinha sorrateiramente. Sabia que Nami estaria no seu quarto e Robin também, por isso só restava esquivar-se dos outros 3 o que não seria complicado. Entrou e foi aos armários, queria fazer algo especial com Zoro, realizando assim uma das suas fantasias, e retirou bastantes bocados diferentes de comida levando-os para o quarto.

Entrou e fechou a porta à chave, Zoro encontrava-se na cama a dormitar, e o cozinheiro abriu as pernas e pôs uma de cada lado do corpo do espadachim. Este ouviu o isqueiro a acender, e dali a nada o exótico cheiro a tabaco invadia todo o quarto. O loiro levou o cigarro à boca, e com a outra segurava um tabuleiro.

Começou por espalhar uma substância viscosa de cheiro adocicado pelo corpo do espadachim passava a língua e as mãos pelo percurso feito com o tal liquido, passando as seguidamente pela cara do espadachim, acariciando-o. Beijou-o e então, o sabor do chocolate, que era o tal liquido, invadiu a boca, tão doce, quanto as palavras pelo loiro ditas. Palavras falsas de amor, conjuntos de letras pecaminosas repletas de luxúria e "gula". Colocou um bocado de queijo misturado com chocolate de menta na boca do de cabelo verde, que apesar de estranhar o sabor, agradava-lhe, repetindo de seguida o gesto.

-Sabe bem, o que é Sanji?- disse lambendo os lábios

- Maçã embebida em Vinho de Arabasta.

Á medida que fazia aquilo ficava, nas palavras de Zoro, "duro como uma pedra", retirou as calças e a roupa interior que havia vestido ao ir para a cozinha. Aproximou a sua face da do espadachim e beijou-o descendo a sua língua pelo queixo deste. Com as mãos segurava nas ancas do de cabelo verde. Preparava-se para possuí-lo em toda a extensão do seu ser. Zoro apesar das imensas dores, não preferira um ai, pois não queria dar esse prazer ao cozinheiro. A indiferença do espadachim irritava-o, queria ouvi-lo gritar o seu nome, sentir que dominava esse homem temido pelos mares, e por isso aumentou intensidade das investidas. As dores aumentavam, mas controlava-se para não emitir um único som. Sentia as mãos do loiro subirem por todo o seu corpo delineado pelas imensas horas de treino, tentando chegar à sua face, e desatar o lenço que ainda lhe tapava a visão. Sentia que o cozinheiro estava a chegar ao seu limite, pois a sua respiração tornara-se ofegante, mas sabia que ele não iria desistir, não enquanto ele mesmo, Zoro, ficasse completamente submisso, enquanto não gritasse o nome do cozinheiro. Zoro também tinha consciência que não aguentaria muito mais, além do mais estava quase a chegar ao seu clímax.

- Sanji, estou,…ahh

- Que carinha que acabaste de fazer- disse o loiro

No seu tórax deste escorria agora o sémen do espadachim que se misturava com seu suor. Também ele tinha chegado ao seu clímax soltando também ele um som, que parecia como que uma mistura entre espanto, cansaço e luxúria. Beijou a testa de Zoro carinhosamente e então separaram-se os dois e cobriram-se com o lençol, estavam cansados, pois ainda nem tinham recuperado da ressaca do dia anterior e já haviam repetido a dose. Os braços de Zoro enroscaram o corpo de Sanji que se manteria acordado mesmo depois deste adormecer, pensando que aquela fora a sua única oportunidade de dominar Zoro, mesmo que aquilo se voltasse a repetir. Fechou os olhos esperando que ninguém o incomodasse pois no dia a seguir além do seu trabalho diário na cozinha iria ter de se livrar de todas as provas possíveis no quarto.


End file.
